First Kiss
by skilled-like-a-ninja
Summary: I have to say, you're a lot better at kissing than he was. [Kairi twoshot] [epilogue's Kaiora, I swear]
1. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Author's Notes:** There will be an epilogue...so this will be like a two-drabble. Thing. I can't tell you much about this one except that it's adorable. I'd spoil it.

Dedicated to **mOOnlite-dUSk** for being a fellow SoKai fan and reviewing my drabbly-things. The epilogue will be SoKai, I swear.

**First Kiss**

Kairi tottered around the gathering on her stubby two year-old legs, eagerly taking in the sights, sounds, and smells. There were so many richly-dressed people, and so many things new to her, but she loved every minute of it.

Her nose eagerly took in the aromas of food, her ears took in the gaily chattering adults and their musical laughter, and her eyes took in the vibrant colors. Her pudgy hand grasped her gauzy blue skirt as she marched over to the refreshment table, following her nose and reaching for a delectable cookie. A laughing lady in a deep red gown, someone vaguely familiar to her young mind, handed her the cookies she desired, smiling fondly and talking to another grown-up lady.

She wandered back towards her stately mother, who absent-mindedly scooped her up onto her silken lap, stroking her auburn hair gently as she talked to Kairi's father. Kairi gazed, captivated, at the sparkling gems on her mother's crown, and reached to them, only to have her hand intercepted by her mother's bejeweled one as she reprimanded her daughter.

It was then that she saw him. Him with his curly brown hair and watery brown eyes, staring at her cookie longingly. She pulled against her mother's arms, trying to tell her that she wanted down. He was adorable, and she really wanted to go and see him.

"Down," she demanded, after a few minutes of pulling. Her mother obligingly let her down onto the beautiful floor, and she made a beeline towards the object of her affections, little shoes clattering on the wood.

He was just her size, only a little shorter. He bounced a little bit as he eyed her cookie, but stayed where he was. Gurgling, she broke off a piece and handed it to him, watching him gobble it up and patting his chocolaty locks.

As if to say "thank-you," the little dog stood up on his hind legs, and, taking the utmost care not to knock her down, planted a big slobbery kiss on her lips as she giggled and grinned in delight.

**Author's Notes: **This happened at a family gathering earlier this month and it was SO ADORABLE! So I had to write something like it. :P

Reviews are much appreciated, and flames will be given to Axel to play with. So go ahead, flame. Whatever.


	2. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Author's Notes:** Well, here's the epilogue. SoKai forever. Cute and fluffy, and kinda sappy. But who doesn't love a good sugar-coated ending?

* * *

Some time later – after KHII

Sora broke away from Kairi, ending the honey-sweet kiss. She grinned a wide grin that she couldn't have kept back if she tried. Sora, seeing that she reacted favorably to their first kiss, said jokingly, "So, how was your first kiss?"

Kairi considered for a moment.

"Wet," she said, smiling mischeviously, amethyst eyes sparkling with laughter. Sora, however, didn't think this was quite as funny as she did.

"What?" he asked confusedly, the look in his cerulean eyes telling her that he thought she was crazy.

Kairi couldn't help it; she broke into hysterical giggles, plonking down onto the white sand and clutching her sides as she laughed.

"Silly," she gasped between laughs, "My first kiss was from a dog!"

So Kairi told him the story as her mother had once told her, many years ago. She still remembered, for some reason. One of those things you think you'll forget eventually, but surprise yourself by remembering.

Sora still looked confused. "Oh," he said, the look on his face still plainly saying that he thought she'd lost her marbles.

But then he gave in to the urge and laughed with her.

"Is that what you call a kiss?" he inquired once they'd finally stopped laughing.

Before she could reply, he leaned in and kissed her again.

Kairi chuckled. "I have to say, you're a lot better at kissing than that little dog was."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yay for sappy happy endings. Not the best ending I've ever written.. but it's ok. Reviews are much appreciated!! i'm addicted. 


End file.
